Captain's Orders
by ixbranna16
Summary: An England X Lithuania one-shot for my beloved girlfriend. Pirate AU, based off an rp we did together.


**This is a Valentine's day present for my beloved Samy~**

**Warnings: Engliet, yaoi, the usual fluff. Pirate AU.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>"Captain?", Toris spoke softly as he tapped on the door to the Captain's quarters. Of course, he could just go in, it was his room too, but he wanted to be polite. Lovers or not, Arthur was still his superior, at least when they were on the ship. They still kept it pretty low-key that the famous pirate had developed a soft spot for his Lithuanian partner, so really only Kiku, Liz, and Yao knew what was really going on. The rest of the crew had their suspicions, but they knew that if they spoke up about it, it very well may be the last words to leave their lips.<p>

It had been 11 months since they had attended Captain Bonnefoy and Matthew's wedding ceremonies, and things had gone rather smoothly though keeping Arthur and Francis from getting drunk and fighting during the reception was the most difficult part. So it had been 11 months since Bonnefoy gave up his life of piracy for his husband. This also meant that it had been 11 months since Toris had told his Captain that he was in love with him.

The thought made Toris' cheeks color, though he still smiled at the memories. The two of them on the hillside, watching the ocean for the rest of the day. It was such a nice view too.

Back to the matter at hand, Arthur had been acting odd lately, staying up even later than normal, staring out to sea, and doing exactly what he was doing at this moment, locked away in his room. It was frustrating, and Toris had no idea what to do. Elizaveta and Kiku were no help either, refusing to answer his questions. It was like they were all hiding something! But what could it be? Surely the Captain didn't have another lover... right?

Toris shook his head of the ridiculous thoughts. Thinking about all the possibilities would get him nowhere, he had to ask the Captain himself and see if he could get a straight answer out of him.

With that, he knocked on the door again, a little harder this time. "Captain, please, will you let me in? I want to talk with you.", he said just as the door opened and Arthur came to greet him. "Oh!", he smiled and walked on in, waiting until the door closed to begin, "Arthur, are you alright? I've been wondering for weeks now and no one will answer my questions and I'm so very worried about you..."

He got quieter as he went on, blushing a deep red when he turned his gaze to the floor. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle and tilted Toris' chin up so he would look at him. Then he spoke, "Toris, I have been thinking about something for a very long time...and I believe I'm ready to tell you, but I want to wait little longer. Meet me on deck after the sun has set, and I'll tell you, alright love?"

Toris' eyes came up to meet the stunning green of his lover's as he spoke, and all he could do was nod. Oh god, he just couldn't help but get like this around the man. Arthur had simply stolen his heart and refused to give it up, not that Toris minded at all. He was happy to be with his Captain, watching him bring in new treasures and helping Kiku take care of the wounds he brought back as well. This life was perfect for them.

As he walked back out and waited for the sun to sink below the horizon, Toris thought back over the entirety of his time aboard this vessel. Before he knew it, the stars had come out of their hiding places to greet him, as did a pair or arms that wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a warm chest he knew oh so well. "Heh, hello there Captain.", Toris said with a soft smile, placing a kiss on Arthur's lips, "So what have you got to tell me?"

The taller man grinned down at his lover, taking Toris' hands in his own, "I love you too."

At that, everything seemed to still. Eyes wide, Toris stared up at his Captain's slightly flushed face and gripped onto his hands even tighter. Was this what he'd wanted to tell him? After 11 months, he finally said it. He finally said those words Toris had been longing to hear ever since he'd admitted his own love for the feared pirate captain. Tears welled in his eyes of their own accord and he had to quickly wipe them away before they could spill over. "Y...y-you mean...", he spoke softly, a smile spreading across his face before he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Only after several more kisses and hugs did Toris finally let go and catch his breath. This was wonderful! Oh, but with the look on Arthur's face, he had a feeling that he was still wanting to say something. "Arthur?", he questioned in a whisper, making sure no one heard his captain's name.

Before he knew it, Toris was no longer looking up at his captain, but down at him, because Arthur had just gotten on one knee before him. He was speaking but none of it was registering in Toris' mind until he heard one certain phrase. "Will you be mine, forever, and marry me?"

The tears that had threatened to fall earlier before he stopped them were flowing down his cheeks as he lunged at his new soon to be husband, knocking him over and hugging him so tight he was sure the Captain couldn't breathe. Toris heard him chuckle beneath him though as those arms wrapped around him again, hugging him with just as much force. "I'll take that as a yes then.", Arthur said with a bit of a smirk before he pulled Toris in to kiss him again, "Not that you'd have much of a choice. Captain's orders and all."

Toris couldn't help but laugh, hugging closer to his beloved captain and smriking as well, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm not dead! Just sleeping!<strong>

**~Brianna**


End file.
